The disclosure relates generally to cables and more particularly to a fiber optic cable having a composite cable jacket suitable for use in a harsh or outdoor environment. Optical cables have seen increased use in a wide variety of fields including various electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical cables contain or surround one or more optical fibers. The cable provides structure and protection for the optical fibers within the cable. In some optical fiber cables, optical fibers are bound together within a thin sheath of material, and this fiber is often referred to as a micromodule.